Sweet apple pie
by Arimuss
Summary: Rainbow dash is involved in a Tragic accident and is in hospital, but will Applejack be able to confront these new feelings and will Rainbow Dash mirror these feelings in turn. contains heavy shipping. Appledash. F/F. clop. clopping in chapters: 3
1. Broken wing, broken dreams

Just us two

"AAARGH!" cried the cyan Pegasus as she lied in agony on the ground in her friend's apple orchard, she bit her lip intensely attempting to restrain the tears already welling in her deep purple eyes causing a small amount of blood to trickle into her mouth. Rainbow was not unfriendly with crashes but this one was different, she could feel it. She had landed on one of her wings and her left foreleg was bent backwards; to a pony like rainbow to not try, to give up was to accept defeat and that was something that she would not take lying down.

Gritting her teeth the determined pony fought through the pain of her injuries, pressing her left wing up against a strong oak to her left she was able to prop herself up and support her weight on the three legs she dared to let touch the ground. The feathers on her wings were ruffled and were rife with dirt and other debris, her body was covered in cuts and scrapes that had been caused by the branches that snagged her skin as she careened through the tops of many an unforgiving apple tree.

Determined to retain her pride she stood valiantly on all fours wincing at the pain her fore-leg was causing her, her breathing was heavy and beads of sweat began to run down her face as she prepared herself for the agony to come. She sighed a heavy sigh "3" she wheezed "2" her heart was racing "1" she gritted her teeth "now!" she yelled as she extended her fractured wing only to be met with a surge of white hot pain, broken and defeated she fell to her knees and lay next to the tree that had caused her so much pain which now mercifully shaded her from the suns persecuting rays.

As her vision began to blur she saw a glimmer of hope, a deep orange pony racing towards her position with a despairing expression on her face, she let loose one crystal clear tear as she whispered "I'm so sorry Applejack" as she let unconsciousness take her

All was quiet now, the silence her only companion in this prison inside of her own mind. She hated being alone, sure she put on a tough front in front of her friends but in reality she was as fragile as a deck of cards, if you removed one card the entire house came crumbling down.

She began to sob into her hooves, she missed her friends: she missed how Twilight would always have an answer for everything, how Fluttershy cared for her when she was ill, how Rarity would have a dress for every occasion, she even missed how Pinkie could find any excuse to party but most of all she missed the warm smile of her best friend and the times they spent together, she wanted it all back.

She was ready to give up until she heard that voice, that sweet caring voice.

"come on, don't y'all give up on me now, ah didn't lug your sorry rump here fer nothing!" proclaimed Applejack

"Applejack!" yelled Rainbow, new life in her voice

"it's all up to you dashie" yelled the pink pony

"Pinkie!"

"we didn't come here for you to nap Ms. Dash"

"Rarity!"

"oh I hope she's ok" whispered Fluttershy

"Fluttershy"

"there has to be a spell that will help with this!" paniced Twilight

"Twilight" yelled rainbow as she felt herself shoot upwards, she kept going faster and faster, she was going faster than she had ever been and she wasn't showing any signs of stopping until. BOOM.

Her eyes shot open as she bolted up in the bed only to be pushed back down Applejack as rainbow frantically tried to figure out where she was.

"whoa there, hold your horses missy, you aint goin nowhere" said Applejack, normally Rainbow would have argued with her just for a small victory but she was in so much pain that she just let out a low grunt and retreated back to her bed. "you gave us quite a scare with that stunt of yours sugarcube"

"yeah Applejack told us all about it, you were all like whoosh and then whoosh but then you were like aaaah! And then boom, boom, boom CRASH!" exclaimed Pinkie, rainbow flinched every time she said the word boom which earned Pinkie a quick hoof to the arm from twilight.

"we're all glad that you're ok is what she's trying to say... i think" said Twilight looking at the hyper-active filly and cocking and eyebrow. "visiting hours are almost over so we're going to get going but we will be sure to come and see you tomorrow" reassured Twilight. As four out of the five ponies exited the room.

"you ponies go ahead" called Applejack "ah think ahm gonna stay a while longer" she said whilst turning her head to her wounded friend; all of the other ponies just shrugged off this perfectly innocent statement, that is, all but one. In that instance the inner mechanisms of Pinkie Pie's brain began to work.

"they're in love!" she thought, with just one quick think the party obsesses filly had come to a conclusion that not even the, supposedly in love couple were aware of yet, she couldn't help but chuckle. "ok, we'll leave you two lovebirds alone then" she jested, the whole group began to laugh, all apart from Rainbow Dash.

The words played over and over in her head, were they true, was the fastest filly in all of Equestria a filly foaler? And more importantly was she head over hooves for her best friend. Before she had enough time to analyse all of the facts the pondering Pegasus was brought back to reality by a tap on the leg from Applejack.

"haha, that Pinkie Pie's always joking around" chuckled the orange pony

"yeah, joking" whispered Rainbow as she tried to hide the faint blush that was beginning to appear on her face.

"alright now time to get serious" said Applejack sternly, Rainbow gulped.

"serious?" she replied

"listen Rainbow, ah feel plum awful about you bein here" she admitted as she hung her head in shame

"why? I mean it wasn't like you put me in here" retorted Rainbow

"well yeah but i was the one who was telling you to go faster, go quicker and you weren't ready for that and it got you hurt and you were bleeding and you were just... i'm so sorry" cried Applejack as she burst into tears, she sunk her face into the sheets of the bed and sobbed.

"Hey listen" cooed Rainbow dash "that wasn't your fault... it was mine, i got too overconfident and i made the mistake" reassured rainbow dash. Rainbow put a hoof to Applejacks head and pulled it up so they were looking each other in the eyes "listen, you didn't do anything wrong and i don't want to hear you say that it was your fault... you hear me?" said Rainbow with a soft demeanour. Applejack nodded in defeat. "Now, i'm gonna try to get some rest if that's ok with you". She nodded once again whilst wiping a tear away from the face.

"i think ahl stay a while longer" said Applejack weakly "keep you company whilst you sleep" she said offering a warm smile in compliments to the statement.

It wasn't long before Rainbow was asleep and Applejack was deep in thought. It was unlike Rainbow to offer such compassion to anypony let alone Applejack, the two had been locked in competition since they were little filly's; sure she had let Applejack win some competitions before this but that was about the extent of her kindness. But this, this was something more, it was as if when she stared into Applejacks eyes that she was the only pony in the world that mattered to her. She drifted off into thought. "those deep beautiful purple eyes... wait! What am i saying this is Rainbow, my best friend, this can't be right can it" but before she could add two and two together a female pony entered the room.

"Excuse me Miss. Applejack... but visiting hours are over" she warned, shaking her head and getting her bearings she stood up on all fours and began to walk out of the room, suddenly she came to a stop

"one second" she said quickly as she walked over to the now sleeping Rainbow Dash and planting a sweet kiss on the side of her cheek, she didn't know why she did it, it just felt right. "ahl see you tomorrow sugar cube" said Applejack as she walked out of the room smiling to herself.

Stirring in her sleep Rainbow let out a small smile and a single tear of joy.

**Authors note**: well that was the first part of the story and i really have mixed opinions on how it came out, so please, drop me a review below and if you liked it make sure you add it and me to your favourites and keep all of your eagle eyes out for more like this from me

**P.S**: There will be more chapters to this.

**P.S.S**: Thanks for reading.


	2. At the gala

**At The Gala**

**Author: Zachary Abbott**

Applejack was taking a lazy stroll home from Ponyville hospital, the soft flickering light from the lanterns lining the street bouncing off of her brilliant emerald eyes, she stopped, upon walking past a certain lantern she stopped; what was wrong with her today she mused, first she had kissed Rainbow dash her best friend and rival (and liked it) and now she was stopping to look at lights. She let out a small chuckle.

She drifted off into a daydream and the gentle flicker of the flame fuelling the inner workings of her imagination, she loved how it seemed that the magical flame danced; she never let anyone know it but Applejack loved to dance and often dreamed of dancing with somepony else... a lover... the pony of her dreams. The setting would always be the same: she would be at the gala in a beautiful dress, strapless, silk with a healthy dosage of glitter when suddenly the crowd would split and a beautifully woven red carpet would form beneath her feet, she would look down and follow the carpet as it magically formed below her, she would follow it all the way to a pony who stood at the end of the carpet.

Shyly she would begin to walk up to the pony admiring the golden filigree that had been painstakingly woven into the carpet just for her, she would feel like a princess and when she would look up she would be a hairs width away from the pony of her dreams feeling each loving breath hit her face, her heart would be pounding and feel as though it was about to burst out of her chest, she would stare deep into the ponies luscious purple eyes and would see them speaking to he as if to say: I love you, and I will never leave you... because you are everything to me. The two would dance elegantly around the ball room of the castle for a few minutes before finishing and sharing a deep passionate kiss before waking up hot and sweaty in her bed.

The moment she woke up she would forget everything about the pony, remembering only the deep amethyst eyes she adored so much and the feeling of its lips on hers. She started to think of her dreams; clothed in her friend Rarity's crown jewel, her most perfect creation she began to walk through the progressively spreading crowd who all gasped in awe at the stunning earth pony who so gallantly walked before them, her hooves traced gracefully along the floor making no noise when they touched the ground, her green silk dress gracing the ground that it dragged over, it felt as if butterflies were fluttering in her stomach which complimented her heart which now felt lighter than air.

The maelstrom of feelings now urging within her was causing her to panic, her breathing was now speeding up and getting heavier, with a thousand eyes all fixated on her she couldn't run, she looked around frantically for a reason to get out of the predicament she was in, scanning around the room in dismay she desperately tried to find a scapegoat until she locked eyes with Twilight who was sporting a tempting purple gown which swayed over her right flank as to leave her cutie mark exposed. She stared at Applejack in content and gave her a slight nod in reassurance. Quickly collecting herself and regaining her composure Applejack continued to walk down the aisle her eyes staring at the floor as to not make eye contact with the pony at the end or anyone else for that matter. Applejack was proud and it was unlike her to shy away from any form of confrontation but when it came to romance she had no confidence whatsoever. She walked.

"one foot in front of the other" she thought "just one after the other" as she put her last foot down she closed her eyes and felt it make contact with that of another, her eyes shot open and she stepped back, still looking down she stated "oh, ahm sorry" what was this she thought as she rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't just dreaming "a blue hoof with a gold shoe... but that's". Her head bolted upwards so she was now looking at her companion it the face; her jaw dropped, Rainbow looked stunning: accompanying her usual golden shoes and headwear she was wearing a beautiful Rainbow dress that matched her mane and tail, the body of the gown flowed seamlessly along her athletes figure and on the chest piece of the dress was a small red rose. Applejack was stunned.

Rainbow dash was the first to make the step forward snapping Applejack out of her 'fantasy', she lowered her head, took the rose out of her dress and firmly placed in Applejacks hair. She offered her her hoof. Applejack paused; this wasn't like Rainbow: polite, elegant and... beautiful she trailed. She knew she shouldn't accept the hoof but she was curious to explore both hers and Rainbows feelings. She was confused.

Rainbow was quick to take the lead, she pulled Applejack up onto two hooves and guided her along the room. Applejack was a simple farm pony, as strong and graceful as an ox, she cringed as she struggled to follow the most simply of steps and she hid her eyes away from Rainbow. They stopped. Rainbow put her hoof under her chin just like she had in the hospital and motioned her head upwards very gently until she was looking her in the eyes. She spoke softly.

"hey Applejack come on, not everyone's brilliant at dancing" she offered a sweet smile that said more to Applejack than a thousand of the most passion soaked words could possibly hope of ever expressing "just put your hands here" Rainbow guided her hands down to her waist, Applejack blushed "and keep looking into my eyes.

Beginning to dance again Applejack instantly got into the rhythm of things, mirroring Rainbow's movements perfectly, like a piece of a jigsaw they moved across the floor elegantly, not breaking eye contact once.

She stared into Rainbow's deep amethyst eyes and saw the culmination of all of the emotions she had been feeling over the past few minutes reach a peak. She was in love with her best friend Rainbow Dash!

Just as she reached this conclusion the dance was coming to a finish, Rainbow quickly leant forward, Applejack knew what was next, she closed her eyes and awaited the finish of this wonderful day dream. Rainbow leaned in slowly, savouring every second of the tender moment Applejack let out a single tear of joy. Mere centimetres away from each other and Applejack could feel both her heart and the others beating in perfect symphony, Rainbow Dash was about to lock her lips with Applejacks before shouting.

"Applejack! What are you doing out at this time" yelled an over exuberant pony... it was Rainbow's face however it was not Rainbows . Applejack immediately snapped out of her 'fantasy'

"whoa... what's that Rainbow?"

"Rainbow! I'm not Rainbow silly!"

"wha?" Applejack shook her head violently, realising what she just said she blushed violently hoping that Pinkie Pie didn't pick up on what she said.

"wait a second... the daydreaming, Dashie" Pinkie pie gasped a huge Pinkie gasp "you're in love with Dashie!" she exclaimed

"well ah... uh, ahm just... erm" she babbled

"Thats soooooo cute! So tell me everything! Wait tell me nothing! I don't want to spoil the surprise! But I love surprises! It's just tha-" before she could finish the tanned pony had put a hoof to her lips. Looking around frantically she shushed.

"sssssshhhhhhhhh not so loud sugercube... ah don't know rightly what ahm feeling right now" she sighed "ah just need someone to talk to" she pouted

"oh" the life from Pinkies voice was suddenly lower and carried a more serious demeanour "well I mean I can't say that I'm not surprised that you're falling for Dashie"

"say what now Pinkie?" she said her mind now drifting off thinking of the Rainbow patterned mare.

"I mean, she's pretty and feisty"

"yeah I guess so" though Applejack with a slight blush coming to her eyes

"you'd never be bored with a pony that has that amount of energy I mean just imagine how long she could *ahem* go for" she mused, applejacks eyes closed halfway, lust beginning to get the better of her

"yeah" she sighed as her blonde tail began to raise

"and I mean just imagine all the things she could do with those wings"

"mmmmm" she moaned her breathing becoming heavier as she felt something rub against her sex.

"and just think about her figure, it's so slender and athletic, *heh* she's definitely got stamina and I bet she's pretty good too" this was all too much for Applejack who had subconsciously began to rub herself with the underside of her tail, if she closed her eyes she could just imagine her fine feathered friend tracing her gorgeous hoof around her slit forcing immense amounts of pleasure to ricochet through her body and herself allowing her to do so... for some reason this made her incredibly wet.

"and then I said out meal are you crazy!" she giggled

"heh listen Pinkie, as helpful as this was ah just gotta go... now" she said before darting aff as an orange blur.

"ha... oatmeal... works every time" she said in a victorious manner.

Applejack began to sprint home the image of the cyan Pegasus the only thing on her mind. Faster. Her mind was screaming at her "the faster you get home the faster it will be over with". Faster. She was now really pushing herself, forcing her muscles into overdrive she could see her house and it was getting closer, very quickly.

She couldn't help herself after that encounter with pinkie she just wanted to be with Rainbow, to feel her fur against her own and to feel the warm embrace of those beautiful cyan wings wrapped around her body. All she could do was run.

The house was within spitting distance as she slammed her four hooves into the ground and got ready for the sprint up the stairs, she was panting hard and her muscles were aching but that didn't matter to her now, all that mattered was satiating her lust.

Without speaking a word to her family she bolted through the door and Ran up the stairs into her Bedroom "a shower" she thought as she hurriedly ran round the corner of the room into the while tile shower. The lock clicked.

-

Ok guys I think that came out well, I believe the emotions carried were what I was aiming for however I feel I must apologize for the ending... it was rushed. I was trying to write this before I went to my aeronautical engineering lecture so there won't be much of an authors note.

Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia we all love you. 3 :3

Thanks for reading and please feel free to drop me a review cos I really do care and I would like to see where you want this story to go from here. I love you guys (in a friends way so don't go rolling up to my house asking for sex cos I've got a hose and I know how to use it). Over and out.

Sincerely.

Lich/Zac.

P.S: I would like you guys to tell me in a review whether you would like to see more chapters like this more often or whether you want smoother more apt chapters released less often. (say once or twice a week.) Thanks guys.


End file.
